Enemies at Day, Lovers at Night
by AIWS Virus
Summary: Known to everyone in Ikebukuro Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima completely despises each other, But just what are they to each other once that light blue sky turns pitch black? Shizaya pairing WARNING: yaoi boyxboy don't like don't read
1. Mistake

This is my first Fanfic submitting to Fanfiction. I do except a little critizism and review away about how you feel. I don't own anything I'm just a fan of it

Chapter 1- Enemies at Day, Lovers at Night

Shizuo POV 'This wasn't suppose to happen'. I felt him squeeze clam shut on my heat. 'how did we get to this point?' His mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape and a scream escaped those perfect, pink, and plump soft lips of his. 'He is my enemy, why am I doing this?' My pace quickened and I slammed into him once more. He yelled in pain but screamed 'more'. 'I am suppose to hate him' my hands grabbed at his hips and his arm instinctively wrapped around my neck. My lips pressed against his and in a instant he kissed me back with more force.

'He's the devil, he's the one that framed you he's the one that pinned you for those crime you didn't commit' I felt his tongue on my lower lip I gladly opened my mouth to let him in, I felt his tongue vigorously swirl, tasting, and inspecting every inch of my mouth. 'How can I...' I rammed as hard I could his lips let go of mine and he thrown his head back in pleasure. He's breathe quickened, my head laid into the crook of his neck. "Nah! I'm going to cum!" My hand wrapped around his base bringing him more pleasure. My tongue nipped at his luscious milky white skin. I was close to. I watched as tears started forming in the corner of his eyes.  
"Nahh! faster!" I went faster. I felt him clamp down on my length. "Shizuoooo!" His seed spilled all over my hand, I rammed into him one last time before bringing his hips painfully up, exploding myself into him. I watched in a daze as his chest rose and fell. His raven hair was dishevled, his face was completely flushed and his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

'I-I...completely loved him' My body collasped next to his heavily. I laid lifelessly next to him, my back turned from him. I couldn't look at him, I never could not after this... his leg was thrown over mine, his arm snaked over my abdonomen, and his lips pressed to my shoulder blade. 'I didn't understand at all, at day we were enemies but at night' my hand interwined with his

'We were lovers...'

'Next Day'

"Mommy, Mommy! I want that new action figure!" the young boy pointed to the action figure that was standing 'hero style' on the otherside of the display glass. "Chihiro I don't have enough yen for that right now" Chihiro moaned in agony "But Okaa-san!" The Woman took the smaller hand in hers "that's enough Chihiro we have to hurry to the train station" Chihiro puff his cheeks in anger and took a hold of his mother's hand "Okay" he grumbled. As they were walking down the side walk they stop shortly when a ruff looking man came bursting out of the building door infront of them.

The mother eyes widen in surprised as she watched the man who seem terrified and look like he was running for his life. Not long after a couch came hurling towards the man. Luckily the man lost his balance and fell hard on his face. The couch however kept going knocking down a street light and headed straight towards a brick wall. The people across the street saw this and dodge out of the way ending with a the people surrounding the area looking back at the building with terrified expressions.

The mother shoulders tensed as she saw a tall blonde man with tint shades and a bartender suit on exiting the building rolling his shoulders and cracking his knuckles as if he was getting ready to brawl. Her son however looked at the man in awe "cool!" he said as he watched the man go over to the man who was lying on the ground trying to regain his balance. Apparently his ankle got twisted but that didn't stop him from trying to crawl away from his assailant.

The blonde man expression turned from angry to worst. He turned the man over painfully by the shoulder and grabbed the front of the man jacket and hauled him up by ease to his face. "Tom" the blonde spoke and on cue a man with shoulder length hair and glasses came out of the building with his hands in his pockets shaking his head in dissapointment. Shizuo glared at the man angry "when!" he yelled. The man coward in fear as shizuo began to yell and shake him violently. Tom looked up and saw that crowds were beginning to form "Shizuo" he called. But Shizuo didn't appear to hear him and started shaking him even more harder and kept yelling at him. Tom yelled once more and Shizuo stopped shaking the man and dropped him in a instant, Tom walked the other way and shizuo followed with his hands stuffed in his pockets as they walked away from the crowded scene forming around the unconscious man.

"Well we'll see him again anyway it's not like he would ditch town" Shizuo remained quiet and pulled out a cigarette pack and a lighter. He opened and to his surprise it was empty, only one was in there. Tom looked over at him "whoa! you went to town on those didn't you just brought these a hour ago?" Shizuo nodded and took the remaining cigarette out and prepped it between his parted lips.

"Hey Shizuo" Shizuo raised an eyebrow in response. "You seem a little off today" A moment of uncomfortable silence rushed over them until shizuo cleared his throat and puffed out a cloud of smoke. "I got alot on my mind" Tom nodded in an understanding way. They stopped infront of a building and Tom turned around to face the blonde "How about you go home and rest a bit? and we'll pick up tomorrow morning?" Shizuo nodded and began walking his way home. As he was walking he saw a bar and headed straight there. Maybe he can clear his mind in here...

'On the otherside of town'

In a room where only a computer screen dimly lit up the room sat a raven haired boy who looked around in his teens sat in a swivel chair behind the cherry wooded desk typing furiously on the computer keyboard. His eyes were glued to the screen. He stop for a momentarily and looked over to check the clock on his desk. It read '8:20 p.m' He sighed, took a deep breathe, and pushed himself up from the desk and lifted his arms over his head and stretched as far as he could. he turned around and stared out his office window into the night sky. His brain couldn't stay focus, It kept wandering back to a certain blonde. "Shizuo" He whispered the blonde name. he slid onto the desk and his auburn eyes wandered down to the busy street below. He saw couples wrapping their arms around each other, children laughing and smiling holding each other hands with their mothers and fathers. "love?" Izaya hands gripped tighter on the desk.

His shoulders shook uncontrollably and a low chuckle escape his lips. Then he thrown his head back and let out a roar of laughter. "LOVE!" he screamed. How could he LOVE that monster! that thing, that...He continue to laugh as he put his hand threw his dark locks. "Shizuo" He stopped laughing "Shizuo" He couldn't love him...he "Shizuo.." he...the ringtone on his cell phone went off. He looked over and his hand reached his cellphone. His eyes scanned over the caller ID and smirked. He collected his self and flipped it open "Izaya speaking?" his words rolled out in his usual playful voice.

"hmm" he folded his arms and crossed his leg over "Alright I'll be there give me a minute" with that Izaya hung up the phone, got off the desk, and walked over to the front door. He grabbed his coat from off the coat hanger. He grabbed the door knob but stopped. He looked back at the coffee table where a pen and paper were located at. "He might"

Once he finished writing the note, Izaya walked back to the door. He open the door to his suprise a man was standing there. Not just any man. His lips curled up into a smirk

"Shizu-chan"

Izaya POV

"Well, Well, Well look at what the cat dragged in" my voice was soaked in malice. I hated him. Even though I was smiling I knew he could see through it, and I know when I smile it pissed him off and it made me very happy. I'm surprised he haven't thrown me through the next apartment like last time.

I waited for a response but it never came. My smirk grew wider "you came for a quickie or to make sensual love?" he slapped his hand on the door and pushed it wider "Izaya" I blinked. did I just hear what I thought I just heard. Shizuo sounded...desperate? he stepped forward, more like he stumble forward.

"Shizu-chan are you drunk?" I cracked. Why the hell do I care? I backed up and study him with a puzzle face as he came closer to me. "Izaya" his palm pressed to my face and ran through my hair. It honestly felt good... "Shizuo"... I couldn't think properly again... it always ended like this. I instantly melted in his hands. I don't want to. This is...disgusting. My body doesn't even want to cooperate with my mind. My hands reached up and wrapped around his neck and before I knew it, I was laying on my back asking and begging for more...

Please review and hope you liked it


	2. Games

Enemies at Day, Lovers at Night

Chapter 2 Games

Well here goes chapter 2 finally after a while I finally get the inspiration I needed to complete this chapter. Thank you to My reviewers( Specially my first viewer, I appreciate it) and the people who followed or put this as their favorites (Thank you!).

Izaya POV

I clicked endless on my computer. I wasn't really typing anything. I was just merely clicking out of boredom. I grumbled to myself as I was replaying the events that happened the night before. I felt myself get angry as I tapped the keyboard harder than before. Suddenly I felt a wave of anger hit me like a baseball bat to the head. I slide the keyboard of the desk forcefully until he smacked the wall and landed with a thud. "That fucking protozoan, That idiot, That stupid single-cell brained". _'I love you' _My Heart dropped. My body went relax and I slumped my head. I cringed at the thought.

Yes. That's what he said, when were done he snuggled next to me and whispered I love you. I gripped my knees harder. I started to smile to wide for my liking. That idiot is losing his mind.

I leaned back in my chair comfortably as I settle my hands behind my head. My eyes slowly began to close as I let my smile dance around on my face a little longer. "Shizu-chan loves me" I sighed in content as my smirked widened "Shizuo Heiwajima, The monster of Ikebukuro loves me, His sworn enemy Izaya Orihara" My smirk gotten wider. "Hmm I could use this" I looked at my Board full of selected pieces from my Chess, Shogi, and - collection.

I moved the pieces around to my liking. "There" I looked upon my newly arranged war zone. I looked at the white king that was standing stranded alone in a corner of the Shogi board. "That's right" I picked up the white king. "That's right no place better suits you than a shallow, dirty, used, isolated corner..." I turned to face the window and held the piece up to the light as my eyes harden coldly at the piece. "Isn't that right Shizu-chan?" I said darkly.

I smirked "That's right Shizu-chan I'll break you down until I can't break you anymore" I gripped the piece harder "I'll destroy you until you're broken into millions of pieces beyond repair" I walked towards the window "I'll use everything I have My intellect, My weapons, and your favorite my body" I slammed my free hand on the window and slid it open. Beeping sounds of cars, footsteps, and voices ranged through my ears as I felt a cool breeze rushed past me. I sat down on the edge of the window seal. "I'll make you love me so much that it hurts and then once I'm through with you I'll" I smirked as I simple relaxed and toss the piece out the window. I watched with a smirk as the piece fell to the ground. I casually got up and shut my window. "I'll throw you out like a piece of trash, discarded and unwanted"

My shoulders shook uncontrollably as I started to laugh. I lowered myself into my chair. I was laughing so hard it made my insides hurt and I was holding my stomach. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"I see you've lost your mind again" I laid my head to the side only to see Namie putting her brown satchel on her workplace and taking her trench coat off. "Hmm? me lost my mind?" I looked at the ceiling "Maybe I have, I haven't been my self lately" I said numbly as I fidget with my fingers.

I heard her scoff "Lately let's just say the past five months You've been acting like a psycho with a mental problem" I looked at her and smirked. "Maybe you're forgetting my origins Namie?" She sighed as she walked up to my desk. "I mean a bit creeper than you usual are you and your lover having relationship problems?" I scrunched my nose up in disgust at the thought of Shizu-chan and I being lovers.

I soon laughed at Namie comment "Were not lovers were only merely Fuck buddies, Our relationship is sex-to-go" Namie folded her arms "Your sick". I swirled my chair around as I placed my feet on the desk. "Says the woman who haves a borderline Complex for her younger brother" Namie looked at me with a cold expression. "At least My feelings are true" With that she walked away. I looked at her for a hard second before I turned my chair to face the window. _'I love you'_ My eyes lowered. I cringed as I gripped the arms of chair tightly. 'I love you'. Stop. I held my head. 'I love you'. Stop. I held my head tighter. 'Izaya'. Make it stop. 'I love you'. Urusai. 'Izaya'. I nails dug deeper. I said Shut up. 'I'. "SHUT UP!" I huffed and ran a hand through my wet hair and looked up to see Namie blinking at me.

"Like I said more creeper than usual" I calmed down. "What is it?" She sighed as I notice she had put he trench coat on and gather her stuff to go. "I'm done for today seemingly you did all my work" I laughed. Oh yeah I did that to take my mind of that proto- "And you have a client to meet in Ikebukuro at 4:30" My eyes widen "why they can't come here?" Namie sighed "I ask the same and they said they are afraid that the Yakuza will get them first" I bit my lip. Surely 99.9% I'm going to run into Shizu-chan without even trying.

I waved my hand "yeah sure no problem". "Good because yesterday client said you never showed" I stretched my legs out "II was quiet busy with straightening my apartment" Namie rolled her eyes "More acquaintance with Shizuo little 'problem'?" I looked at her defensively "He showed up pissed Drunk and horny like hell, if i didn't do what he wanted he would've broken me in half" Namie looked at me for a while. "I thought Shizuo didn't drink?" My eye raised in suspicion "Me too..."

She yawned "well whatever I got to get home to cook Seji dinner" I snorted "Don't do anything rash" She walked away but momentarily turned around. "Oh Almost forgot" she dug in he pocket and pulled out something that was wrapped in a tissue. "Look I know you don't have any spare money so you result to my pay check so I'm begging stop breaking things and using my money for it" she slammed the object on the desk and walked away. Before she walked out the door she looked back at me.

"Izaya" I looked at her as I rested my chin in my palm and looked bored at the wall adjacent from me. "What" I said annoyed. "Relax okay" Before I even turned around She slammed the door and was gone. I smirked "Typical Namie". I looked down at the tissue and began to unwrap it.

My eyes widen in surprise and fear "No way" What laying inside the tissue was the chess piece I had thrown out the window earlier. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Shizuo is still..." I picked up the chess piece carefully. "He's still intact..."

AN: No Shizuo today I'm to tired I've been working on this since 12 a.m. and no it's 1 a.m. I post this later in the day because me was tired and needed rest but anyway Hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it's a little short and boring but I promise A Hard yaoi will be in the next chapter. hopefully... so don't kill me if it doesn't o go back on my word a lot just letting you know

Bye ,


End file.
